The Shark and the Stripper
by leopardsnow
Summary: Filling in the blanks as to what happened between Kisame and Hinata in "It's Because We're Desperate." Probably can stand alone as a one-shot. AU. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Author's Note: I personally love the pairing of Hinata and Kisame and have decided to do a little more serious approach to their private activities in "It's Because We're Desperate." So, for those who enjoy lemons and like Kisame x Hinata, this is for you.**

Kisame lay on his back, taking advantage of Hinata's soft bed and watching the indigo haired temptress take off the heavy makeup adorning her already perfect face. The stuff made her eyes impossibly huge and sultry, her lips red and sensual, and her already clear face a blank, flawless canvas. Now, Kisame was a blunt man, and he couldn't help the words that slipped from his tongue.

"Jesus H. Christ, I hate that junk. You look perfect and even more beautiful without it."

Hinata blushed prettily and gave a small smile. "It's what's expected of us…" she murmured, not meeting his gaze.

Kisame allowed himself to take in her outfit, red G-string complete with blood red heels. He frowned. "That would look better if you took it off."

Hinata smiled seductively, contrasting the faint blush dotting her cheeks. "You would like that, hm?"

Kisame gave a feral grin. "Damn straight I would."

Hinata eased out of her scarlet top, popping the front clasp and exposing her perfect, creamy breasts. Kisame eyes widened and he gulped. Of course he saw them from a distance every night, but having them up close and personal for his sole admiration made blood instantly head south.

"Nice." He breathed softly.

"You can play with them, if you play nice." Hinata murmured, taking hold of Kisame's hands and moving them so he could gently cup her breasts. Being a stripper for several years had taught her what she wanted and how to get it, but Hinata realized this act would mean something, and she wanted it to be sweet. For the first time in a long time, she wanted to make love, not fuck.

Kisame made a noise of appreciation and kneaded them carefully, plucking at her nipples until they stood at attention. He was suddenly very aware of the pressure building in the vicinity of his groin when Hinata ground against him and couldn't suppress the groan rising unbidden in his throat. _Damn._ Kisame was ready now, and he tried to tell himself to move slowly, to enjoy the moment, because he wanted this to last damn it and not be a quick roll in the sheets like all the times before. He caressed Hinata's slender waist and sat up, kissing her breasts before laying her on her back, her indigo hair splashing over the white pillowcase in a shimmering cascade.

"You are so sexy, so very beautiful." Kisame said softly before leaning over and pressing his lips to hers.

Hinata moaned softly as his lips crashed against hers, responding eagerly to the tender yet passionate pressure of his mouth. His kiss was unrefined yet highly pleasurable, and when his tongue flicked her bottom lip, she granted him entry without hesitation.

Their tongues met and the duo found this the perfect opportunity to lazily explore each other, and each took turns fencing and parrying in this delicate yet fierce meeting of tongues. Hinata cupped Kisame's jaw and guided him along, sweeping her muscle over his and sensuously tracing over every contour of his mouth, humming her approval as he responded eagerly. It was apparent Kisame had never known the finer points of making love, but Hinata could feel the tenderness behind his ministrations, and this only affirmed her belief that this was real, that this would not be just another senseless act.

The blue-skinned man pulled back after a time, trying to control himself and seizing a chance to admire the gorgeous woman splayed out before him, her lips swollen from his kisses and a rosy glow to her face from the exertion. Her eyes were a smoky lilac, her hair was a tangle of soft indigo strands, and her body was the loveliest thing Kisame had ever seen in his entire life. Without a word he stripped of his shirt, throwing it carelessly to the side and once again covering her perfect body with his and grinding up against her, letting Hinata know just exactly what he wanted to do.

Hinata's lavender eyes raked over his form, taking in the perfectly sculpted muscles and smooth skin faintly marked with various scars. Life in a gang had not been the kindest, but the flawed skin only added to his appeal. She wouldn't have protested if he had allowed her to take in his form a bit longer, but his lips once again descended on hers and she kissed him back passionately, wrapping her long legs around him and pulling him closer to her heated core, digging her nails into Kisame's shoulder blades and whimpering as the tent in his pants brushed up against her center.

Kisame was reluctant to break their kiss, but the feel of her silky skin was driving him nuts and he dearly wished to explore other parts of her, pressing a kiss to the hollow of her throat and sucked gently, eliciting a soft cry from the woman beneath him. He allowed himself a brief smirk before continuing his ministrations, delighting in the sensation of Hinata squirming restlessly beneath him, moving the the right side and again sucking gently before experimentally nibbling the juncture of the throat and collar bone. Hinata moaned loudly and then gasped as he switched sides.

"My kitten has a thing for teeth, yes?" Kisame whispered in her ear, and Hinata nodded furiously, even being so bold as the grab the back of his head and press his mouth to her throat, wordlessly commanding him to continue. Kisame had no reservations in following such instructions, sending tingling pulses down Hinata's spine and leaving ugly bruises that would need careful application of concealer to cover.

Unable to contain his eagerness to sample other parts of her body, Kisame moved down so he could suckle her breasts gently, swirling his tongue around her hardened nipple and relishing the feel of it responding to his mouth, Hinata moaning her approval and digging her fingers into the sheets, trying not to be too loud because the last thing she needed was an overly curious Tobi.

Kisame moved to the right breast, again lapping at her mound and loving every shiver and moan that came from the goddess beneath him. He wondered why he had even deigned to sleep with a whore when something so sweet and so full of emotion had been waiting for him. Silently, he thanked whatever gods may be for Pein's idiocy when it came to finances.

He continued teasing the distended bud, nipping at it lightly and trying to focus his attention away from the throbbing erection straining against his pants.

"E-enough." Hinata gasped out. "I-I-it's my tu-turn now."

Kisame was only too eager to comply, laying on his back and allowing Hinata to de-vest him of his pants and stretched boxers. She kissed him once again, trailing kisses down his neck, across his chest, down his abdomen, and giving one last kiss to the perfect v-line of his hips. Kisame grunted and his abdominals flexed; he didn't know whether to hate or love her teasing.

Hinata smirked as his reaction before continuing, kissing his manhood all over but not proceeding with the main act just yet. Kisame growled in frustration when she moved back up to his neck, licking over the spots she had previously kissed, again down his chest, paying careful attention to his own nipples and he jerked at the sensation of her warm, wet tongue against them. She again licked the juncture of leg and hip before moving to his cock, licking it sensuously, not sucking, just licking until he was slick with her saliva and snarling with arousal and frustration. This was the most drawn out blowjob he had ever gotten, and he was loathing and loving every single second.

"Damn, girl. Stop teasing me." Kisame ground out, staring into Hinata's shimmering eyes.

"No." she said simply before moving to suckle at his neck, again causing him to twitch in pleasure and anxious need.

Hinata moved down to his nipple once again, taking it into her mouth and sucking, then doing the same to each abdominal muscle, then his v-line and finally, finally taking him into her hot mouth, sucking at his tip and caressing the hot flesh with her slick tongue.

"A-aah! Hinata!" Kisame groaned aloud, overcome with the delicious sensation. If he died this second, he would die a very happy man indeed. "Fuck…" he ground out as she flicked her tongue over his tip, deciding to enjoy every moment. She made him feel far better than any woman before, far more than he could have ever imagined, and he knew this would be a night he would remember for the rest of his life.

Another moan escaped as she ran her tongue over the underside of his shaft, other hand cupping his balls and massaging them gently, and Hinata felt him grow even harder in her mouth, pulsing hotly against her tongue and she responded by pushing her limber muscle against him and licking firmly over the slit, causing the dynamic man beneath her to buck into her mouth.

Deciding to bring him to the edge, Hinata sucked strongly at the tip and gripped his shaft firming, bobbing her head up and down before taking all of him into her hot mouth, fighting her gag reflex but enjoying his cry of pleasure. Knowing he was close, she pulled back, fisted him tightly, and swirled her tongue around his tip.

"Oh, fuck!" Kisame groaned, abdominals contracting powerfully as he came into her mouth, watching her take him in eagerly, swallowing everything he gave her. Her moist, pink lips parted slightly as she swallowed, and Kisame moaned, eyes closing shut as he finished.

Hinata watched Kisame pant, still trying to catch his breath but smiling down at her. "Jesus H. Christ, Hinata, that was fucking amazing." Here, the man smirked. "Now it's time for me to make you squirm." He reached for her and lay her down, making short work of her g-string and heels. She was shining with a faint sheen of perspiration, long hair falling in a messy cascade. But goddamn, she was was fucking beautiful.

Hinata groaned when his head bowed between her legs, nuzzling her inner thigh, and she shivered when he breathed over her exposed core, then cried out when his slick muscle slid over her sex, probing gently and swirling around her. She hooked a leg around him and drew Kisame in closer, writhing with pleasure as he lapped at her and sent jolts of electricity through her body and causing her walls to clench around his skilled tongue.

Kisame gave her a feral grin and proceeded, licking up her slit before probing inside of her, holding down Hinata's thighs as she writhed and shook, her entrance dripping wet and her panting, breathy moans filling the air. Her hips bucked and Kisame chuckled darkly. He certainly loved a woman who was sweet on the street but inwardly a vixen, and he silently vowed that he would do whatever it took to keep this goddess by his side. He finally closed his lips around her clit and sucked, pulling Hinata over the edge.

The coiling heat in her stomach finally unraveled and she came, feeling the pressure of his tongue against her, arching her back and digging her nails into the sheets, crying out Kisame's name at the overwhelming sensation.

"That was…that was…oh my god." Hinata gasped out. "You're perfect…oh my god…"

Kisame smiled at her reaction but then gave her a devious glance. "We're not done by any means, I'm sure you're aware?"

Hinata merely nodded and Kisame bent to kiss her again, and she tasted the juices lingering on his lips. The kiss was heated and full of passion, and before long Hinata felt a pulse between her legs that demanded to be satisfied.

Hinata gently nudged Kisame over so she could once again straddle him, and she rubbed over his now hard length, delighting in the pleasured hiss escaping the man beneath her.

Kisame watched through desire filled eyes as Hinata took hold of his manhood and aligned it with her entrance. He groaned when she guided him inside, taking him in inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside of her. Kisame gazed lustfully at Hinata's lovely face when her moist lips parted in pleasure as he filled her, and he struggled to keep himself contained.

"Hin-oh, Hinata…" Kisame growled, reaching up to knead the softly muscled globes of her ass, then running his hands over her smooth thighs, delicate waist, and gorgeous tits. He pinched her nipples lightly and Hinata responded by raising herself off of him and coming down hard, causing his eyes to roll backwards at the exquisite sensation.

He moaned and took in her figure, admiring the way her muscles moved as she rode him gently, not letting him slip out of her completely before coming down on him again and again, her hips sinking down to the very base of his manhood and her slick walls rippling around his shaft. Her eyes were closed, her lips were parted, and her hair rippled down her back. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could have been sexier than this woman riding him like a pro.

He was getting close, very close, but Kisame refused to give in, instead using his hands to guide Hinata up and down and growling when she ground against him.

Without warning, her walls clenched around him like a vice and she came with a cry, Kisame desperately trying to avoid falling off the edge with her, completely focusing on the scene above him, at his lover's lips parted in ecstasy and her toned stomach contracting with her release. She slowed down and nearly stopped, trying to catch her breath, but Kisame was not quite done with her. Not yet.

He flipped them over and drove into her, teeth biting at her already bruised neck and his cock painfully hard. He wasn't quite sure how long he could last, but damn if he didn't give her the best he had to offer.

Hinata responded eagerly, moaning and grabbing his shoulders, nails biting into his flesh as he pounded into her, bringing his head down to engage her in another kiss, this one far from gentle but full of fierceness that sang of that primal instinct all humans possess.

Their tongues fought for dominance, and Hinata bit his bottom lip, causing him to growl and reciprocate by nipping her tongue and thrusting into her harder, pinching at her nipples with the hand not supporting his weight and nuzzling, nipping, and licking the sensitive skin of her throat.

"Ah-aah-oh, Kisame!" Hinata moaned, wrapping her legs around him again and drawing him in closer so his pelvis rubbed against her clit, sending waves of unadulterated pleasure zapping down her nerve endings and up her spine.

Between the pressure of his hips, his teeth nipping her throat, and the feel of her walls clenching him, Hinata couldn't hold on any longer. She came again, crying out Kisame's name and not caring one bit if she woke someone, for this orgasm was more powerful than any she had experienced before and her womb flexed with the intensity of a punch to the gut, every contraction hitting her with a wave of pleasure so intense Hinata couldn't help but scream.

As her walls gripped him, Kisame finally let go, giving in to her body when it drove him over the edge and he came inside her, groaning and twitching as he climaxed.

He collapsed beside her, careful not the crush his lover, and he drew Hinata in close, pulling a blanket over them then lazily kissing her tender neck.

"Christ, that was fucking amazing." Kisame murmured sleepily, putting an arm around the indigo haired girl and hugging her to his chest.

"That was…incredible." Hinata conceded, kissing him gently, feeling the pounding of his heart gradually slow as his body relaxed.

No more words had to be said as the two lovers cuddled and held each other, reveling in the feel of each other's bodies. Tomorrow would be another day, Tobi would be annoying, Itachi would be in need of medication, and Hidan would be a loud mouthed fool. But for now, at this moment, they knew paradise.

 **I hope this was a fun to read as it was to write! I have a feeling that although Hinata is shy she's really a vixen once you get her started, so I hope this was't too OOC for you guys. If you haven't read "It's Because We're Desperate" I highly encourage you to because it will help fill in some of the plot of this story. Thank you for your support, and remember that reviews are love!**


End file.
